Pokemon Trading Card Game
by PokemonLegend
Summary: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald travel round the pokemon world to collect every single TCG card, and to find the 140HP csrds.


Pokemon Trading Card Game:

Legend

Chapter 1:

The TCG Master

"Now, I'll use my Dragonite card against your Meowth. And you see, your Meowth has 50HP, whereas my Dragonite has 100HP." Ruby said, slamming his card on the table.

"But I'll still win! My Meowth uses Bite! That's 10HP down!!" Emerald confidentally explained.

"Okay, then I'll use Slam. First, you flip two coins…" He flipped two coins, and it was one head between them. "So that's 1x 40. Your Meowth loses 40HP!"

"WAH? It's impossible to win now! Even if I do use Bite again, you'll win!" Emerald shouted, jumping out of his chair. "At this school, I learn _NOTHING!!!!_"

"That's 20 wins me, 5 wins you. Your deck has got to many normal type pokemon. You have to have different types in your deck like me."

Ruby and Emerald were at a TCG school. They were being taught about how to win TCG games with other people. They had a friend, named Sapphire. A girl, in fact.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

"Hey, Ruby. How come you always defeat Emerald? I bet if I battled Emerald, I would lose." Sapphire asked Ruby.

"Dunno. I just seem to defeat him all the time. That's we're going to my grandpa's. He might have stronger cards for Emerald."

"Okay. So that's where we're going, right? Can't wait. I need stronger cards myself."

Meanwhile, at Ruby's grandpa's…

"Your grandpa owns the TCG store? That's great! Does he have every single card?"

"No. He ownly has the main cards." Ruby opened the door. "Grandpa-pa! I'm back!"

"Huh? Ruby? Sapphire! What are you doing here?" Emerald asked.

"I was gonna get some good cards for you from grandpa. So, grandpa? Do you have any good cards?"

"Ho ho ho. Yes. I've got a starter deck for each of you, in fact. The decks are Bulbasaur and friends, Charmander and friends, and Squirtle and friends. Now, who will have which one?" Grandpa asked, putting down the decks.

"I'll have Squirtle and friends! I've always loved Squirtle!" Sapphire explained, grabbing the deck.

"I'll pick Charmander and friends. They say Charmander is the strongest out of the lot. And I'll need it if I wanna beat you, Ruby."

"So that leaves me with Bulbasaur and friends, right?" Ruby said, scrathing his head in confusion, "But how do we gain cards?"

"Ho ho ho. To gain cards, you must defeat people. Then you gain the cards you defeated. Or, you simply find another card." Grandpa replied.

"WAH? Is that the 140HP Dragonite!? I knew that Ruby had the 100HP Dragonite, but you've got the 140HP one? Where on earth did you find that?" Emerald asked, jumping in amazement.

"Don't ya know, Emerald?" Sapphire started, "Haven't you heard the legend of when the 140HP Legendaries fell on our Earth? One of them was Dragonite. It is said the 6 cards zoomed to different parts of the world."

"So that's what it is?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, it is indeed. I was lucky enough to find it." Grandpa replied. "Huh? What was that? I thought I heard someone."

"Yes, of course you did!" A mysterious voice said. The man came through the door. "May I look at your Dragonite, old man?" The man grabbed the card.

"Hey, that's my grandpa's card!"

"Well, if you want it, you'll have to battle for it. I'll meet you at the town hall at 4.00pm. Don't be late!!! Hahahah!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Good luck, Ruby. I hope you win." Sapphire said.

"Yeh, good luck. I'll be cheering for ya, Ruby!"

"Okay, thanks guys." Ruby went into the town hall. "Hey, I'm here!!!"

"Great. I'll start with Articuno 70HP."

"A two on two, right? I'll choose…Jynx 60HP. You start."

"My Articuno uses Blizzard! That's 50HP down! Hah! How are you gonna win?"

"Jynx uses Powder Snow. Articuno is 20HP down, and is asleep."

"What!?"

"My Jynx uses Powder Snow again. Your Articuno is 30HP now."

"What? Articuno, wake up!"

"Powder Snow again! Your Articuno has 10HP. And now it's woken up. But remember the rules- you can't move this turn."

"Now, I use Ice Punch. Pick up your next card."

"Then I'll pick Dragonite 140HP! He uses Hyper Beam! That's 40HP down! Pick up your next card!"

"I'll use Golem 100HP. He uses Rock Body. If damage is taken, you minus 10HP from it."

"Hyper Beam! 30HP down!"

"Rock Tumble! 60HP down!"

"Draco Meteor. I'll flip a coin… and eureaka! Heads! 50HP down!"

"Another Rock Tumble! 60HP down!"

"Draco Meteor!Flip a coin…NO! Tails! No HP down!"

"Rock Tumble. 60HP down. As I won, you give me the Articuno and the Dragonite."

"WAAH!"The man ran off out of the hall.

"Ruby, you can't keep the Dragonite. You can't own the 140HP cards. You must give it back to me."

To be continued…


End file.
